


Cooper by Blood, Stilinski by choice

by jamesm97



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Scott McCall, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Corey, Dead Lydia Martin, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Jealous Derek, Lydia is dead, M/M, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Song Lyrics, Stiles Attracts Supernatural Creatures, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, scheming Scott, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Fresh from a break up with the love of his life oh and finding out he was adopted, Stiles is struggling to write music that isn’t filled with Angst, the fact that he’s signed to a record label is laughable he was interning at the FBI not two years before while Scott fought fear itself in Beacon Hills, his record producer sends him to work with a upcoming singer called Josie in a small town of Riverdale his father doesn’t like the idea at all because that’s where his place of birth was on his birth certificate, the chances his birth parent’s stayed in a small town for 23 years after his birth is highly unlikely though right?





	1. It's angst or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to do this lets see where it goes I guess

“Okay Stiles let’s see what you’ve got” Jeff tells him nodding to the band to start playing the song they’ve spent seven hours working on today the slow song starting and Stiles stepping up to the microphone.

“Little do you know  
How I’m breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I’m still haunted by the memory  
Little do you know  
I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I’m held captive by the hole inside  
I’ve been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I’m ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time” He takes a breath and pauses before continuing on looking over to Jeff who doesn’t look impressed.

“Away, away  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, away  
I promise you don’t have to be afraid, away  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you’re hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are solely drowning me  
Little do you know  
I’m trying…” He’s cut off by Jeff shouting ‘enough’ loud enough for the band to hear and stop playing.

“How was it?” Stiles asks he knows the answer.

“It’s a great song…” Jeff tells him.

“But there’s a, but right?” Stiles questions.

“Take five guys” Jeff tells the band waiting till they’re alone in the recording studio before he tells Stiles what he already knows “But you’ve already wrote two angsty slow songs for your album already Stiles we need ten more up-beat songs maybe a couple happy songs as well, we need to write a great song for your single, the single is what’s going to introduce you to the world it’s going to be the singular most important song in your life, and since you refuse to sing songs written by other people for some reason your gonna need to have five songs written for me by the end of the month and one of them needs to be your single the album is due for release in four months and the label has put so much money into marketing you, your likeable so it wasn’t hard we have a long line of famous artists wanting to do a duet with you I just don’t get what’s going on with you these last few weeks” Jeff tells him and Jeff isn’t usually a talker so Stiles sits still and listens for once.

“I broke up with my boyfriend, found my original birth-certificate in my father’s house when I went to get it cause I had to apply for a passport turns out I’m adopted and I’ve had the amended birth certificate all these years” Stiles tells Jeff they’ve always been friendly Jeff discovered him when he was singing karaoke drunk one night when he was still interning for the FBI just three weeks after some of his friends died in Beacon Hills, three weeks after losing Lydia the first love of his life.

“Shit that’s rough kid? An Amended birth certificate? Isn’t tampering with a birth certificate illegal?” Jeff questions gesturing for him to go sit on one of the couches in the studio.

“No when a child is adopted, along with finalization papers, an amended birth certificate is issued which can show all of the information on the original but replaces the birth parents’ names with those of the adoptive parents, usually the original birth certificate is place with the adoption records and sealed but my Dad thought if they ever told me I might like to go looking for my birth parent’s so he pulled some strings and got the original off the adoption agency that wasn’t strictly allowed but he has connections” Stiles tells him.

“Do you want some time off? Deal with the adoption stuff? The break up?” Jeff questions.

“Not really as far as I’m concerned, my mother and father are the Stilinski’s but it’s just been playing on my mind that he didn’t tell me and he only told me because I found the birth certificate, there’s nothing I can do about my break up with Derek he wanted different things than I did, I need to keep working and I know my songs aren’t the most up-beat right now it’s just hard to find the motivation to write happy shit” Stiles says giving a forced smile.

 

“I have an Idea” Jeff tells him “I have a niece…” Stiles cuts him off right then.

“No offence but I don’t think you should be setting me up with your niece especially after I just got out of a releationship” Stiles tells him pausing when the man laughs.

“No I wasn’t suggesting that she’s still in High School, she’s a singer she has a band her names Josie and her band is Josie and the Pussycats they’re pretty much there town of Riverdale’s supreme singers they won Rockland County’s Battle of the Bands last year and they’re building an image right now the only reason I haven’t signed her yet is because my sister made me swear not too until she finished school, I think you should this month I need you to write spend it in the tranquil little town of Riverdale and let her show you how to write a good song, you never know you might want to duet with her on one of your songs, my sister didn’t make you promise anything” Jeff tells him.

“Do you think that’s the best idea for me right now?” Stiles questions.

“I don’t see why not it would do you the world of good and I think Josie will be perfect to help you write a great song obviously, the label will pay for the getaway as it will be classed as work as you will be working but a working vacation would be perfect to help you destress” Jeff tells him.

“Okay sure that sounds great” Stiles smiles.

“I’ll have your assistant make all the arrangements” Jeff nods and stands up “I’ll go phone Josie get packed and get ready to write some great music” Jeff tells him patting him on the shoulder as he leaves.

He relaxes on the couch and he’s that tired he dozes off for a bit he’s woken up a little bit later by someone shouting his name.

“What?” Stiles questions looking up at his assistant.

“Jeff said were going to Riverdale for a month?” 

“Yeah what about it Scott?” Stiles questions.

“Dude, when you showed me that birth certificate your place of birth said Riverdale” Scott tells him sitting down half on the couch half on Stiles himself.

“The chances that my birth parents even still live there after 23 years are slim Scott people don’t really stay in small towns that long” Stiles tells his best friend.

“Yeah but dude if they do live there and it’s a small town the chance of you running in to a Cooper is high” Scott tells him.

“Cooper is one of the most common names Scott it’s like Smith or Jones or Andrews I bet common names like that are all over the place” Stiles tries to tell his best friend.

“You sure you’re going to be okay going there?” Scott questions.

“I need to write songs Scott and right now all’s I seem to be able to write is songs about either missing Derek or blaming him for shit” Stiles tells him.

“I love ‘Look what you made me do’ though” Scott tells him.

“I like it too but all my songs can’t be doom and gloom they don’t sell well, maybe when I have like three albums out and have a fan base behind me I can do that shit” Stiles laughs.

“You have a fan base now without even releasing anything your twitter followers are up to 2 million by the way Instagram’s still at 1.5 million your huge after you sung on that DNCE song” Scott tells him.

“Wow 2 million maybe we should go out for drinks to celebrate? Maybe get a cake?” Stiles suggests smirking.

“Cake sounds good we could go for cake” Scott nods completely forgetting about Riverdale and standing so fast he steps on Stiles foot.


	2. Welcome to Riverdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a little while

“Penny for your thoughts?” Scott asks looking over at Stiles from the driver’s seat, his best friend had offered to drive the two hours or so to Riverdale from Beacon Hills, Stiles would have drove but after the epic fight he and his father just had about Stiles going to Riverdale he wasn’t in the mood to operate a sports car at the moment.

“it’s times like this that I miss Roscoe” Stiles tells Scott avoiding talking about the real reason for his silence.

“That was a half-truth” Scott tells him laughing “I might not be an alpha anymore but I can still hear your heartbeat dude” Scott tells him shooting him a look that tells him to spill.

“Okay, fine I don’t get why dad took off like that I’m twenty three I found out I was adopted like three weeks or so ago right before Derek broke up with me, Dad told me if I ever wanted to find the Coopers then he would do it with me, and I told him I was going to Riverdale for work and he just took off” Stiles tells him.

“I think he’s just scared if you bump into your birth parents you might start to like them and resent him for not telling you sooner” Scott tells him “Well that’s what he told my mother anyway, she told me” Scott shrugs.

“He thinks I’ll start to like the people that gave me up when I was a baby? Is he serious? Scott as far as I’m concerned the people that gave birth to me are dead I don’t want to know them I don’t want to meet them, I don’t want an explanation or an excuse I just want to go to Riverdale relax a little from my tragic life write some non emo music and then release my first album, the fact that I’m even a singer is laughable dude I need to hurry up and milk my five seconds of fame and cash in because as soon as people get to know the real me they’re going to hate my ADD personality I don’t shut up” Stiles laughs.

“People already know about your ADD personality dude, you’re already famous even without releasing your album the studio has done a great job marketing you, you’ve sang with Taylor Swift on her song you’s performed together live at the VMA’s people love the goofy side of you, trust me I manage your social network I see the amount of people throwing themselves at you” Scott laughs.

“I do get stopped a lot in the street, I find it weird especially since we used to try and stick to the shadows in high school” Stiles tells him.

“That was when the supernatural threat was all over the place but most of the hunters are gone now, the supernatural in Beacon Hills all scattered over the country after two-face tried to turn everyone against us” Scott tries to reassure him.

“I just wish Lydia, Brett, Lori and Corey all managed to make it out alive as well” Stiles tells his best friend the pang of guilt in his chest hurting even more the fact that him and Lydia were in a long-distance relationship for 3 months before she died it still hurt that he was so close to getting his happy ever after and it was taken from him not once but twice when he found love with Derek and the older man left him.

“I know it still hurts every time I think about them, how I wasn’t strong enough to save them” Scott says his eyes misting over tears starting to form in his eyes.

“You saved Liam and Malia, dude they were dying and you gave up the alpha spark inside of you to save them you became a beta so you could heal them even though Deaton told you doing that trying to save both of them would kill you, but you survived and so did they, Malia is going around the world finding werewolves with Jackson and Ethan helping to teach them control giving them a contact to call if they’re ever in trouble they’re creating a world-wide pack network because you saved her and Liam is becoming a doctor like his step-father dude they’re doing that because you saved them” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah but I ruined your life” Scott says refusing to meet Stiles eyes.

“How the hell did you ruin my life?” Stiles laughs because that sentence is just plain laughable.

“I bit you before I gave up the alpha spark I turned you into a werewolf” Scott says the words low but hearable to Stiles new found werewolfitude.

“You didn’t ruin my life you saved my life dude Gerard shot my three times in the chest Melissa told you I was going to die you didn’t have another choice and I’d rather be alive and a werewolf than be a dead human, who else is going to make my dad eat a salad? I need to be alive now I just need to deal with the supernatural and it’s not like I wasn’t doing that already now I’m just more invested in it” Stiles chuckles.

“It’s okay to hate me for it dude” Scott tells him

“I could never hate you Scott besides I did always want to be a werewolf I just didn’t think I’d survive the bite, luckily I did and I didn’t have much trouble with the anchor stuff I was basically a walking werewolf anyway you just made it official” Stiles tells him trying to reassure Scott he didn’t ruin his life at all.

“hour or so left till Riverdale traffic seems to be picking up though so could be a little longer” Scott tells him nodding to the road sign.

“Sure, let’s put some music on huh?” Stiles suggests flicking the music on a Cher song just finished playing and the next one to play makes Stiles laugh.

“I’m still standing Scott, just like the song say’s I’m still Standing being a werewolf isn’t new to me anymore I’ve been one for a year or so I’m used to it so stop feeling guilty.

They continue the drive in Silence Stiles furiously scribbling song lyric down in his song book smiling at himself as he does so.

“Got anything good?” Scott asks making Stiles jump half an hour later.

“Yeah I think so I just finished a song not really a love song but I like it” Stiles tells him nodding.

“Let’s hear it then” Scott tells him leaning over to switch the radio off cutting off Bruno Mar’s as he sings about the rain.

“Here?” Stiles questions frowning.

“Yeah here come on, you’re a singer now you need to learn how to strengthen that voice it’s your money maker” Scott laughs.

“I don’t have the music for it figured out yet or nothing I just have lyrics.

“Just sing the lyrics dude” Scott laughs and Stiles lets out a huff of breath in agreement.

“Every clock is tickin' faster  
Takin' trips around the sun  
Another year, another chapter  
Five and four and three and two and one”

Stiles starts singing feeling stupid not having the music in the background but plenty of singers sing acapella. 

“Drop your calls, lose your keys  
Before the drinks are gone  
Get yourself out your seat  
Oh, oh  
Quit your bitchin' move your feet  
Until the break of dawn  
Because nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born”

“I think a guitar rift should play through this next bit while I sing” Stiles tells Scott singing the next verse.

?This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not”

 

“Take a sip in of the high life  
Chase, it down until ya fall  
Three hundred and sixty-five nights  
Why just one if we can have 'em all?”

“Drop your calls, lose your keys  
Before the drinks are gone  
Get yourself out your seat  
Oh, oh  
Clap your hands, move your feet  
Until the break of dawn  
Because nobody gives a damn day that you were born?

“The guitar rift comes back here”

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This song is for anyone who's having the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not. party like it's not

 

“I was thinking the next bit should be sort of rapped, I could see it being sung back someone else so it could be a good song for a collab” Stiles shrugs trying his best to rap it and to be honest he’s not that bad.

 

“Okay let's lose control  
I wanna see everybody on the floor  
Go and send your invitations  
Do it now 'cause time is wasting  
Life is tough so fill them cups  
One life to live imma live it up  
Drinks go up, drink 'em down  
Turn it up, wake up the town  
Okay, check it out, here's the plan  
We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand  
Move your feet to every beat  
Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat  
We gonna party 'til the break of dawn  
I don't even know how I'm gettin home  
But it's alright it's okay  
It's not even my birthday”

 

“Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not”

 

“This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not”

 

“Dude that sounds awesome I think you should do the rap bit though, you sound good rapping, I never knew you could do that” Scott beams at him like the proud puppy he is.

 

“Me neither really I suppose it’s just fast singing” Stiles laughs.

“We’ll be entering Riverdale in 10” Scott tells him nodding to the sign post again.

“Great I’m starving wanna stop for some food?” Stiles suggests pulling up his phone to search for food places.

“Hey there’s a diner called Pops about 5 minutes into Riverdale if you wanna go there the place looks good and the shakes look amazing” Stiles suggests.

“Sure you know I like a good milkshake, pops it is” Scott agrees.


	3. Riverdale the Town with Pep and good looking teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've not updated this in a while

“Oh, my god” Stiles practically moans slurping down his fifth malt shake “I think I’m moving to Riverdale just for these milkshakes” Stiles tells Scott moaning again ignoring the laughter of his best friend.

“It’s an old family recipe” The owner says he’s wearing a white uniform straight out of the days of old his name tag says ‘pop’ 

“Well pop this just became my new favourite dining establishment” Stiles tells the older man the smile he receives back is enough for Stiles to feel all warm and gooey inside, the old man looks kind the way he goes about the business in the diner it’s like he wants nothing more than to make the customers that come into his shop happy.

“The diner will always welcome new people” Pop tips his hat before he goes back behind the counter when the doorbell rings and a bunch of teenagers come into the shop.

They’re loud and high-spirited they’re chatting loudly about something called a pussycat performance even if they did whisper the conversation they were having it wouldn’t have been private anyway because thanks to him being a werewolf he can hear everything now and smell everything.

Thank god Pop’s diner smells good unlike half the places Stiles has eaten in since becoming a werewolf.

He still doesn’t know how the hell he’s handling being a werewolf sure he helped Scott with everything when he was first bitten but never in a million years did he think he’d be one of them, not that he’s got a problem with that after all most of his friends are werewolves heck even the humans were hunters or bad asses.

Lydia wasn’t even human before they found out she was a banshee she was and always will be a goddess, even in her death. 

“Wait dude did you hear that?” Scott hisses lowering his voice to lean over the table making Stiles jump up spilling a little milkshake on the table as Scott shocks him out of his thoughts of Lydia and the scenes of her death that play over and over in his head whenever he thinks about her.

“What? Dude you made me spill my milkshake do you have any idea how much this shirt costs?” Stiles hisses he’s more pissed about the wasted milkshake to be honest.

“Yeah, I was the one that picked it out for you, even after you got with Lydia your fashion sense still hasn’t improved, not that mines much better either but my friend Natalie is a fashion student and she’s working in one of those high-end stores you always like to shop in” Scott tells him finishing his last French fry off the plate.

“Scott, you obviously wanted to tell me something spit it out, will you?” Stiles hisses slurping on his milkshake not wanting it to run out any time soon he’s debating the pros and cons of ordering his sixth milkshake.

“Didn’t you hear that group talking when they came in?” Scott prompted.

“Yeah Scott they’re all loud enough to hear without he supernatural hearing” Stiles snorts placing his glass down on the table.

“Didn’t Jeff say his niece has a band called Josey and the pussycats do you think it’s those pussycats that are performing in an hour in the town square for this New Year festival thing?”

“Probably” Stiles nods.

“You wanna go watch them sing then?” Scott questions laughing shaking his head at his best friend in amusement.

“Come on Archiekins we need to go we finally got the Mayor to let you and I sing a song and I plan on killing it” A teenager says standing up holding her hand out to a ginger god looking dude sitting in in the booth next to another hot dude wearing a beanie.

“Yeah come on jug I wanna get a good seat myself” A blond says standing up to join the black haired posh talking girl.

“Come on then” Stiles tells Scott standing up from the booth he nods to the door and Scott goes and waits for him their and Stiles goes up to see Pop.

“Yeah ready for your bills?” Pop asks to him and the black haired girl who’d come to the counter as well.

“No need here you go pop’s the coffee was great as usual hope to see you at the show tonight” 

“Thanks Veronica” the man smiles.

The girl ‘Veronica’ turns and Stiles sees the moment realisation dawns on the girls face as she eyes him up.

Stiles just grabs his wallet and hands over a few bills to Pop who smiles at him before his eyes widen and he reaches out to stop Stiles from turning and leaving.

“This is $150 your bill was only $49.01” Pop tells him attempting to give him the $100 bill back.

“Keep it dude those milkshakes were the best I’ve ever had and I will be back here every day for more” Stiles smirks to the older man who nods hesitantly. 

“You’re Stiles Stilinski, right?” the girl Veronica asks as Stiles goes to join Scott at the door the other teenagers are there too the ginger haired god is talking to Scott they’re both beaming laughter soon fills the diner.

“Yeah” Stiles nods politely he’s getting used to people recognising him most of them are fans but some of them like to criticise the few singles he’s released and the duets he’s done with other famous artists he’s gotten that fake smile down.

“I love your songs and all your covers as well, me and my boyfriend sung one of yours in the school talent show just before winter break” She tells him all bright and bubbly.

“Did you win?” Stiles asks smiling.

“No Josey and the pussycats always win that not that this town isn’t biased or anything the mayor is her mother and she’s the one that judges the talent show” The girl rants and it makes Stiles laugh she’s not treating him like he’s a big star she’s just talking to him like she would any normal person which is nice.

“That sucks I’m glad you like my songs though I aim to please, always glad to know someone likes them” Stiles smiles she nods and they both make their way to the door.

“Oh wait, can we get a picture? Are my friends allowed to join as well?” Veronica asks and grabs for her phone when Stiles nods, Stiles looks to her friends and they’re all looking at Stiles like they know him as well they all rush towards Veronica when she motions for them to come to her.

“Betty put your head down a bit” Veronica orders trying to get a good shot her arms too short though so she can’t get them all in frame.

“Here allow me” Scott says walking forward and grabbing the phone he’s done it before so he makes quick work of snapping the picture.

“What are you doing in Riverdale?” The ginger dude asks.

“Archie don’t ask him that dude he’s welcome anywhere” the dude with the beanie hat he remembers the blond calling him ‘Jug’

“It’s fine besides Riverdale is the town with Pep and superhot people what’s not to like?” Stiles laughs “No I’m just hear for some rest and relaxation to help me write a few songs” Stiles tells them being half truthful.

“These guys are going to the New Year music festival in the town centre they said it’s just around the corner they said we could walk with them” Scott adds in.

“Oh, that’s cool only if you’re sure?” Stiles adds extending his hand to them all “I’m Stiles Stilinski this is my best friend Scott McCall” 

“I’m Archie Andrews, this is my girlfriend Veronica Lodge and my best friends Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper” Archie introduces and Stiles eyes widen when he points to the blond-haired girl who’s beaming at him Stiles eyes her up and his breath catches in his throat her scent smells familiar and she’s got the odd splattering of moles on her face her nose is the exact same size and shape as his, her mouth is the exact same as well.

“Stiles?” Scott questions as he hears his best friends heart rate accelerates.

“I’ve just remembered I’ve got to go to our apartment to change” Stiles tells Scott giving them a small smile.

“Do you guys know the way to the Pembrooke?” Scott asks.

“Oh yeah, I live there my mother owns it, just go down the road take a left then go straight down the road and you should see it” Veronica tells him pointing outside the shop.

“Thanks that’s such a huge help hopefully I’ll see you guys later on” Stiles smiles before practically pushing Scott over to get out the door, he’s in his car faster than humanly possible Scott rushing to catch up and get in the car, Stiles revving the engine hurrying him along.

Scott hasn’t even shut the door fully before Stiles is peeling out of the parking lot off the Diner tires screeching on the pavement drawing the attention of everyone in the near vicinity.


	4. Change of heart

"I know what you're thinking but I highly doubt she's related dude, you've been in Riverdale 30 minutes there's no way she's I don't know a cousin or something?" Scott tells him trying to stop his freak out but it just sort of made it worse voicing his thoughts into actual words.

"Scott just stop she's related I can tell, her scent smelled oddly familiar even though I've never actually met this girl before and she's got the odd splattering of moles on her face her nose is the exact same size and shape as mine, her mouth is the exact same as well, the name the face the scent it's too much to be one big coincidence, isn't it? My dad always said one things an incident, two things are a coincidence and three's a pattern I think I'm seeing the patter, Cooper, Scent and features she's related somehow" Stiles practically breaks down.

"Fine I smelt it as well" Scott admits.

"What did it smell like?" Stiles questions confused.

"I can't explain it, it just smelt like you" Scott shrugs.

"Great" Stiles cries his head banging against the headrest.

"let's just go to the town festival thing, all you need to do is chill out and find something to distract you" Scott suggests.

"No, I think I need to go to the hotel" he shakes his head still driving in the direction of the hotel they're staying at for the summer.

He's halfway to the hotel before he slams on the break, Scott flying forward in his seat only saved from hitting his head on the dashboard by the seatbelt he was wearing, Stiles does an illegal U-turn on the empty road and drives in the direction of the music festival.

"Stiles dude" Scott moans.

"Sorry, I just decided I can't let this girl ruin what I came here to do" Stiles tells his brother from another mother looking at him then focusing on the road in front of him making his way back to the diner to park the car because the teens had said the festival would be impossible to park at because a it's so popular "I'm here to write songs that are happy not to find a family that I never wanted to know, I've dealt with Werewolves, Kanimas, Nogitsune's, assassins, being wiped from existence and the death of the girl I've loved my whole life I'm not gonna let some girl I don't know send me running for the hills" he doesn't mention the break up with Derek and although it's up there in the list of things that have broken his heart and he hurts everyday thinking about the other man, that break up was one of the things that didn't threaten his life, they ended on amicable terms whatever they are.

"You've been quite" Scott points out as they come to a stop outside pops, the sounds of the festival in full swing is audible even though it's in the town square a good three or so blocks away, music is filling the air, he doesn't know if he can hear the music because of his werewolf hearing or it's just that loud.

"Can you call Jeff for me?" Stiles asks looking from the neon Pop's sign to Scott.

"Sure, everything's alright though isn't it Stiles?" Scott questions, he just nods his head's screaming a bunch of stuff at him his minds focused on that girl, on Betty Cooper.

Scott grabs his phone typing the now familiar number to Jeff's office it's not long before the reception picks up. "Jeff Davis's office, this is Darla speaking how may I direct your call?" 

"Yeah, hi, this is Scott McCall, calling for Jeff on behalf of Stiles Stilinski"

"Oh, right please hold while I see if he's available" She tells him before the line goes silent a good minute later she's back again "I'll patch you through right away" She tells him and Scott hands the phone over to Stiles.

"Stiles?" Jeff asks sounding slightly confused and slightly worried as well "What's up? Is everything okay in Riverdale? You should be there by, now right?"

"Yeah, I'm here I'm good I've just been thinking about some stuff and I've changed my mind Jeff, I know I said I'd rather write my own songs and I do but I'm open to songs written by other people as well" 

"Well I'm not going to lie that makes me really happy, we've had some amazing songs submitted that suit your singing style and who you are as an artist as well to be honest but what changed your mind?" His boss asks he sounds ecstatic and confused at the same time.

"I like to write my own songs of course I do but this is all new to me and I'd like to keep the two I've already written in the album, and I'm still gonna be writing music while I'm in Riverdale but I'm gonna be using this get away as a break I think after the last few months I need it, I think being open to songs written by other people will be a good safety net to fall back on for me" Stiles tells him and he sees Scott look at him confused as well.

"Take a break Stiles don't worry about writing, now that your open to submissions from other writers will allow me to take a massive amount of pressure, use this month off to chill out and reset your mind, I'll collect some songs over this week and send you about twenty over next week, all's you'll have to do is listen to them when I send them to your assistant you're in control here you get full control and approval over what you sing you always have I told you that" Jeff tells him reassuring him.

"Thanks Jeff you're amazing" Stiles smiles even though his boss tells him.

"You've almost made me £20 million from three duets you've done, and you've not even made a studio album of your own yet, it's unheard of you've broken records and you're so young you've got a massive career ahead of you, I've already got the biggest names in Hollywood throwing money at me to have you sing with them, or to do appearances, you're the amazing one, anything I can do to make life easy on my new star, I'm going to do it" he tells him and Stiles can't help but blush he didn't think he'd be good at anything accept police work or nearly getting killed by the supernatural.

"Thanks again, If I get any songs written I'll email you them for approval" Stiles tells him.

"Sure, of course, see you in a month, let your assistant know I'll be emailing songs over to him next week so to keep his eye out for them" 

"I will do bye Jeff" 

"What made you change your mind?" Scott asks he'd been here for all the times he'd rejected Jeff's proposal of other people's songs.

"I don't feel like writing" Stiles shrugs "I think everything might be getting to me a little" 

"You've been working non-stop for two years the closest you've had to a vacation or a break was when you were filming the music video with DNCE in the Bahamas, or when you went to Alaska to shoot the music video for the Christmas duet with Katy Perry"

"I think it was the drive down here, I was just left to think usually I'm too exhausted to contemplate the past but that's all's I've been doing, I think I just need a few days to process what's been going on again" Stiles admits.

"Hotel then?" Scott suggests.

"How about we go have some fun at this festival we haven't had the chance to do something fun away from my work for months" Stiles offers.

"That I can get behind" Scott nods both of them getting out the car.

//////////

The sky was an amazing color like flames dancing in the sky, Riverdale didn't have much light pollution, so the stars could actually be seen in the sky.

The festival was still going even if it had died down a bit, a lot of people still lingered playing festival ground games, watching the musical acts perform.

The mayor was in the middle of giving a speech it surprised him to know she was Josie's mother.

"I'd like to thank my amazing daughter and her band for performing" Mayor McCoy smiles searching her daughter out in the crowd before seeing her near the middle, standing with her band and Stiles and Scott, they'd went up and introduced themselves after she'd performed a big medley of songs, her mother smiles when she finds her pointing to Josie it makes her blush.

"She always does this" Josie tells him as her mother eyes Stiles up before her eyes widening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we even have a celebrity in our midst" She calls out and Josie mutters a small apology "Stiles Stilinski is here" Mayor McCoy shouts and she has everyone gasping and looking his way.

She goes on with her speech thanking Stiles for supporting Riverdale before the crowd drown her out when they start chanting at Stiles to sing.

"It seems they want you to sing what do you say Mr Stilinski?" She questions looking at Stiles and she doesn't look sorry she looks like this is going to boost her popularity by accosting the young celebrity, he can tell she's going to boast about him singing at her event for a while.

He can't refuse people start hollering and whooping at him to sing.

So, he just nods but turns to Josie "Only if you sing with me" Stiles smirks she blushes but nods along.

They make their way to the stage and picking a song they both know the band knows is a bit tricky it takes them five minutes enough time for the mayor to finish her speech throwing something in about her re-election.

The music starts, and Stiles smirks he's great at this he knows how to do this, the screaming crowd doesn't affect him which is ironic because he used to be awkward around people.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
If I should die before I wake  
Its 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there a way I could make you understand?

But how

Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off  
The ground and float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air air, No air air  
Got me here out in the water so deep

Tell me how you goin' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, no air air

Him and Josie share the song and the audience go mad, he doesn't want to toot his own horn, but he sounded amazing the it was a truly great duet considering they've never sung together before and it was an off the cuff performance.

"You were amazing" Josie smirks.

"You were too" Stiles smiles leaning over to hig her.

It takes his mind off everything that's going on that is until he sees Betty, Archie, Jughead and Ronnie smirking up and clapping from the front row the teens beaming up at them.


End file.
